


"Twister" or "How Marinette's butt gave away her identity"

by Dictatorofbutts



Series: ml tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I just wanted to let them play twister, Identity Reveal, damn mari your butt, our precious kids playing twister, with me there's always an identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dictatorofbutts/pseuds/Dictatorofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never once in her life had she thought about the possibility that her butt would out her. In her imagination, it was her eyes, her hair or her voice but not her butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Twister" or "How Marinette's butt gave away her identity"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, little reveal fic I wrote at work because... PROCRASTINATION!
> 
> I just wanted to let our children play Twister but it ended up in a reveal fic. Guess there's always a reveal with me. Like really, I'm such a sucker for reveal fics. 
> 
> This fic isn't beta-ed (?) and English is not my first language.
> 
> A friend prompted this idea to me.  
> If you want, you can send prompts to my [Tumblr](http://anotherdemonexorcist.tumblr.com/ask)

The lights in the Agreste Mansion were dimmed, music chimed through the speakers of Adrien’s high tech sound system and almost the whole class was having a good time, chatting and dancing. Nobody could tell _how_ Natalie had managed to convince Gabriel Agreste to allow an unsupervised party like this – maybe because Adrien had given all in his last photo shoots and managed to be the face of an international campaign – but Adrien couldn’t care less about the reasons. He was having a party. With his friends. His first party ever. The only conditions were ‘no alcohol’ and ‘no drugs’ but knowing his class Adrien had no doubt that they would follow his father’s conditions.  
  
Marinette sat on the overpriced couch of Adrien’s room, trying to hide her excitement. The sip of liqueur Alya had stolen from her parents and given her earlier to loosen up didn’t help much with Marinette’s self-control. She had never drunk alcohol before and came to the conclusion that it tasted horrible. So she was in Adrien’s room, on _his_ couch, on _his_ party, without Chloé to nag her. She was pretty sure this was heaven – even though the boy of her dreams was currently on the other half of the room talking to Nino.  
  
Everyone was occupied with one another but Marinette seemed off. Her bare thighs rubbing together in the red hot pants and her back stiff as she swallowed down a squeal about the fact that this wasn’t a dream. The music was real. Adrien was real. The voices of her classmates were real. She clutched a hand over her heart just to see it trembling due to the adrenalin rush.  
  
It took her a moment to realize she had been spoken to. How did Adrien manage to get over to her within the split of a second? Blue eyes blinked at him. _‘Okay Mari, don’t fuck it up. Say words, sentences and for god’s sake PLEASE REMEMBER TO BREATHE!’_  
  
“I-I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” Alya had a point; she found it easier to talk with the little amount of alcohol in her blood.  
  
“I asked if you enjoy the party,” Adrien smiled gently, nipping at his third energy drink Nino had donated for the evening. He leaned over the backrest of the couch and had placed a hand on her shoulder. His black shirt with the small paw print underneath the Agreste label was low cut, showing off his collar bone and his jeans were once black but the color had lost intensity through the times.  
  
Marinette straightened and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. She was freaking out internally because _Adrien Agreste was touching her shoulder_! “Yes, you’re amazing, uhm no, I’m amazing – I mean your party is amazing!” Mentally slapping herself she looked down to the ground. “I’m having a lot of fun.”  
  
There was that smile that rarely decorated the Agreste’s face. A smile that came with a little sparkle in his eyes. “I’m glad!” He sighed in relief. Alya had gently pointed out the bluenette’s situation to him and had encouraged him to talk to her. Adrien liked Marinette; she was a friend, after all, so he followed the blogger’s advice. Today the bluenette looked really cute. Red was really her color. The black and really loose crop top with a red skin tight top underneath gave her a sporty, yet elegant look. “I was afraid you’d be bored because you’re sitting here all alone.”  
  
The conversation died against their will and they just awkwardly stared at each other. In the background, Alya gestured towards her best friend – telling her to carry on the conversation.  “Uhm, congratulations on the campaign,” Marinette managed to get out, her cheeks pink from excitement.  
  
“Thanks.” Adrien removed his hand from her shoulder to rub the back of his neck.  “Would you like to join the others? I think they’re planning to play a game and I wouldn’t like it if you continue to cut yourself off.”  
  
The girl enthusiastically nodded – almost so hard that she spilled her own drink on her shorts. Marinette quickly jumped to her feet. “Sure!” She followed Adrien and wiggled her butt because _oh my god she just had a conversation with her crush!_

  
 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“No truth or dare, Alya!” Marinette hissed towards the redhead to kill the chance of embarrassing herself in front of Adrien.  
  
Alya groaned and her best friend could smell that she was a little bit drunk. “But Mari!!”  
  
“I brought Twister,” Rose said pulling the game out of her backpack.  
  
“Twister sounds good!”  
  
Everyone agreed – Well, everyone but Marinette. She crossed her arms over her chest and retreated pouting. Alya patted her back in a comforting manner. After someone explained the rules to him the class was divided in two teams – girls vs boys.  
  
Members of the same team were allowed to use the same color field. If you fall to your knees, elbows or collapse – you’re out. This special version of the game had three fields that meant if the arrow pointed to them the Referee can decide on a limb that has to be retreated and had to stay in the air until the arrow decided a new place for it.  
  
The first team consisting of Juleka and Rose against Nathanaël and Max started. The artist collapsed after a few minutes, Juleka following soon after because she had to keep one of her legs up in the air for solid three minutes – leaving Max to fight a small but determined Rose.  
  
Adrien watched the game lazily. His mind still with the blue haired classmate that had groaned. The whole situation made Adrien worry and run over to them.  
  
“Mari, what’s wrong?” He asked while the rest of the guests build up the game.  
  
Marinette turned around to Adrien. She chewed on her bottom lip. “I can’t play,” she said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m not allowed to play Twister,” Marinette stated nodding in Alya’s direction. “She made a flyer about that with a picture of me and forced everyone to put it in their games.”  
  
Adrien quirked an eyebrow looking over to Alya who has been called by Nino to be part of the next game. “Why isn’t Marinette allowed to play?”  
  
Alya laughed loud, already walking towards their classmates and away from Marinette and her crush. “Adrien, honey, have you seen how flexible she is?” Alya sighed. “As much as I love her, it’s no fun playing with or against her.” She joined Mylené who was part of her team and left Adrien alone with a sulking Marinette.  
  
The blonde watched the bluenette draw invisible circles on the ground. Over the years knowing her he had to admit that she could be pretty cute. Especially when she pouted or blushed. And god, look at those arms and those legs! Not that he loved her – his heart belonged only to Ladybug – but if Ladybug wasn’t around he would totally be into her. But every time he talked to her she seemed uncomfortable and he had no clue why. That didn’t stop him from patting her back. “I’m sure you aren’t that” – that what? Bad? Good? Flexible? – “I mean…”  
  
“It’s okay,” Marinette murmured, shrugging her shoulders. “I get way too competitive anyway.”  
  
_‘Shit, Agreste, you fucked up,_ ’ Adrien mentally scolded himself. His brain cells working overtime to find the right words to say. “Maybe we could play against each other?” His voice was unstable and his free hand rubbed his neck so hard that it – no doubt – would leave a red spot. “I’m pretty athletic too and I wouldn’t mind a little competition.”  
  
The way her face lit up made his stomach tighten in a comfortable manner. He spun around as he heard the others giggle and saw Alya and the other players already on the ground. “Hey guys,” he yelled and tugged Marinette forward to them. “I think it’s our turn.”  
  
Nearly everyone paled. It was well known that one does not simply play against Marinette. If the bluenette was involved, the game was **war**.  
  
Nino took the task upon him and lead his best friend a little bit away from the crowd. “Adrien, are you sure you want to play against Mari?” His arm was around the models shoulder. “Games with her can get a little… intense.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Adrien assured. He glanced over his shoulder to Marinette who was talking to Alya. She seemed excited and smiled really hard. Adrien was glad that she was back to her bubbly nature and he did notice that cute butt wiggle she always did when she was excited. ‘Oh god, stop staring at her butt. Get AGRESTE!’ He tried to glue his eyes back to his best friend.  “I think I can handle her.”

  
 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

  
“I bet you don’t stand 3 minutes on the field with them,” Alix said to Kim, elbowing him in the stomach and pointing to the bluenette and the model boy.  
  
“Let’s change the bet to who of us can stand longer,” he offered not really taking the pinks bait. “If you win, I’ll carry your bag for the next three weeks, shorty! If I win – and of course I will win – you’ll carry mine!”  
  
“You are _so_ going down.”

  
 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Adrien watched with amazement how Marinette’s whole behavior shifted. There was nothing left of the shy, stuttering mess. For a moment, he thought that Marinette had been abducted by aliens and replaced with his lady. The way her eyes lid, the way she quirked her hip and that damn smile that usually Ladybug wore when she knew they were about to win.  
  
While Adrien bends down to take off his shoes, Marinette kicked hers off. Her eyes had that little sparkle that Ladybug used to get when she knew the fight would be over soon.  
  
“Scared?” Alix asked mockingly and put a hand on her hip, glad that Marinette was on her team. Marinette wouldn’t harm a partner just to win, right? Wrong. Totally wrong.  
  
Let me explain what happened. Marinette focused on blocking all fields in the boy’s reach to force them to aim for free fields with a wide distance. As soon as the first color was called, Marinette forgot about teams, all that mattered was winning. Despite being ignored Alix managed to hold herself up longer than Kim, who fell down while reaching for the third corner while holding up one leg.  
  
The bluenette gave a chuckle.  
  
One gone, two left.  
  
Her body was close Alix’s. Alix’s shoulders touching Marinette’s chest and the pinknette had one hand right under Marinette’s stomach. The pink haired girl felt safe for a moment when she caught sight of Marinette’s sweet smile…  
  
… just before she pushed out her chest which pushed Alix slightly to the side and causing her to lose balance.  


“What the fuck, Mari?” Alix pushed herself from the ground. “ _We’re a team_.”  
  
“Told yah she’s dangerous when she’s playing. She once broke Nino’s nose during a game,” Alya shrugged and spun the arrow. “There’s a reason she’s not allowed to play.”  
  
“But – ”  
  
  
  
Ignoring the protests Marinette furrowed her brows and glared at the blonde, holding his position with ease.  
  
Two gone, one left.  
  
“Playing dirty, aren’t we?” Adrien grinned at Marinette’s previous actions. She replied with a smirk that reminded him of Ladybug when she had a plan. He cursed under his breath – how could the image of a sweet, innocent girl into the word ‘hot’ within a couple of minutes?

  
 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 “Left food on red!”  
  
Nino nudged his girlfriend’s shoulder. “You’re making it up,” he pointed out looking at the arrow that clearly showed a different sign.  
  
“Who cares?” Alya shrugged with a devilish grin. “Those two belong together – I’ve invested so much in them and it’s not like they would ever notice without help.”

  
 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Marinette knew Adrien worked out and that he probably wasn’t an easy opponent but after fifteen minutes of avoiding each other on the field, she was surprised to see that he wasn’t even sweating. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. Any other day she would have found it very cute but right now? Nope.  
  
Meanwhile, Adrien was surprised to see her body flexing in ways – humanly impossible – that definitely weren’t comfortable. There was only one person who could bend this way.  
  
Alya called out an order and Marinette, who was currently on the outer line of the field with one foot and one arm in the air, shot out her free foot to the other side, blocking Adrien’s first choice. Much to her shock, Adrien did a cartwheel so her leg was kind of trapped underneath him.  
  
She started chewing her bottom lip and her forehead slightly showed sweat.  
  
“Exhausted, Mari?”  
  
The game had given him a good amount of time to check out her body. His eyes following the long, silky legs up to her butt. He knew that butt. All the pieces suddenly fell into place. He had spent the last years chasing after it – only that it was dressed in red-black-dotted Spandex.  
  
“No, just wondering how many toes I need to stick up your nose to make you give up,” the girl retorted, grinning wildly.  
  
Her butt did that little wiggle again and _god Agreste, stop staring at her butt, you creep_!  
  
Yep, that was definitely his lady. No more denying it.  
  
Next order caused Marinette to spread out her arm and place it on the field right under his chest. When she crawled over and he positioned himself into something like a curled up position, she tried to push him over with her shoulder. The fact that this was her crush was already pushed into the back of her mind.  
  
“Good balance,” she murmured as he did not react and easily kept his position.

“Thanks, I’m spending a lot of time on all fours,” he explained, following Alya’s next words. If Marinette was allowed to play dirty, then he could play dirtier. Adrien decided to startle her so he added Chat’s nickname for Marinette, “Princess!”  
  
Marinette froze mid-air. She tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but it got purposefully hidden by his arm. She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. “What did you just call me?”  
  
“ _Purr_ -incess,” he answered, grinning wildly. “Or do you prefer _my lady_?” He lowered his head, allowing her to catch a glimpse of his shit-eating grin through his armpit. “ _Lovebug_? _Bugaboo_?” If his hand wasn’t otherwise occupied he would have counted his favorite nicknames for her off his fingers. But he had a game to win. “ _Buginette_?”  
  
Marinette winced. “Adri- _Chat_?” She had yet to put all the pieces together.  
  
“The one and only.”  
  
“H-How?” Her voice was barely hearable.  
  
Adrien tried to formulate his answer. How do you tell a girl you figured out her superhero persona by looking at her butt while keeping up the image of a gentleman? “Your – uhm – backside is pretty unique if you've chased it for years– ?”  
  
  
“Left arm in the air!” Alya announced.  
  
Using her shock Adrien laid two fingers against Marinette’s forehead and pushed her. “ _I win_ ,” he announced as she fell to the ground.  
  
“Add him to the list of people who are not allowed to play Twister, Nino,” Alya ordered frozen in her place on the couch. Nobody had ever won against Marinette. Nobody had ever managed to get Marinette in such a state.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

  
Every cell in Marinette’s brain worked over hours as she managed to sit up on her knees. Her arms supported her weight in front of her as if she could collapse any moment.  
  
_‘Adrien is Chat Noir.’_  
 _‘Chat Noir loves Ladybug.’_  
 _‘I am Ladybug.’_  
  
“Marinette?” Adrien grinned at the bluenette.  
  
_‘Adrien knows I’m Ladybug.’_  
 _‘That means, Chat knows I’m Ladybug, too.’_  
  
“Mari?” He asked once again, this time, his eyes full of concern. Had he broken her?  
  
_‘Does that mean Adrien loves me…?’_  
Memories of her and Chat played in the back of her head like an old movie. Marinette swallowed hard when it reached the day Kim got turned into Dark Cupid. A red light blinked inside of her head. ‘I kissed _Adrien fucking Agreste_.’  
  
Noticing that she still hadn’t moved and didn’t seem to breathe, concerned Adrien more and more. “Shit, Mari, are you okay?”  
  
_‘Adrien had been staring at my butt!’_  
  
Her head went to several shades of red until it settled on a very deep blush. If one looked closely they would see the small cloud of steam above her head. Yes, she was okay. She opened her mouth and sucked in a breath to assure him that she was, in fact, okay.  
  
Only she wasn’t.  
  
Marinette was most definitely not okay. At first, the scream was nothing more than a rumbling but it quickly built up into a full grown scream of emotions. Within the split of a second, she rose to her feet and did the first thing instinct told her. _Run!_  
  
She left behind Tikki, her shoes, her purse and a bunch of stunned teenagers that had never heard a scream that loud.  
  
Never once in her life had she thought about the possibility that her butt would out her. In her imagination, it was her eyes, her hair or her voice but not her butt.   
  
Marinette didn’t know where she was running to. Her head played scenarios of what happened. The silliness in her had a new plan for her life: Run away to, move to Mexico, change your name into Pepito, get fifty hamsters and live a happy life far away from this kind of embarrassment.  
  
How much did a ticket to Mexico cost? Probably more than she had saved. The Agrestes had money. Adrien had more chanced to find her there. God, she couldn’t leave Tikki behind. The poor thing would starve without her.  
  
Well, maybe she wouldn’t follow that stupid plan… Maybe she would just run home and scream into a pillow…? Yeah, that sounded a lot cheaper.  
  
Marinette looked down. Where were her shoes, her purse, and her coat? And speaking of purse – where was Tikki?

  
 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“What.the.hell.was.THAT?”  
  
Nearly everyone gaped at the door in amazement. Adrien rubbed his neck, slightly uncomfortable as all eyes remained on him.  
  
“What the hell did you do to my girl?”  
  
Of course, Alya would blame him. “Nothing…?“ Adrien tried. “She played dirty and I just played along.”  
  
“Dude.” Nino slung an arm around him. “Dude,” he repeated. “ _DUDE_!” Just now Adrien noticed the phone in his hand. “You stared at her butt for solid five minutes! You broke her!”  
  
“I did not stare at her butt!” Adrien gave a small whine. A lie. He had been staring.  
  
“Don’t even try to deny it,” Nino said. “I have everything on camera.” Leaning closer to the blondes ear, Nino whispered, “What have you said to her? She looked horrified.”

 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Somewhere on the table next to the couch, two kwami got unnoticed by the crowd, eating cheese, cookies and chatting. Occasionally they laughed about poor Adrien being interrogated by his friends. “Well, _I_ think she took that pretty good,” Plagg said, chewing on a piece of precious camembert.  
  
“Plagg,” Tikki sighed at the fact that her chosen simply forgot her. “That’s debatable…”


End file.
